


Love never dies, only dims

by theonetosurvive



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Kind of AU, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9396320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetosurvive/pseuds/theonetosurvive
Summary: The war is lost and soon the sentinels will begin their hunt for every last mutant. Erik can't live his last days knowing Charles is alone without him. He has so many regrets. Will Charles take him back and forgive him so they can live their end days together? (Au-ish, in my mind in this story they got married at some point post apocalypse but being Erik he messed up and left)





	

It's cold. Very cold for November. Not that it bothers me very much. 

"Erik, the fight is over. We're losing the war. Go be with him while you still can. The sentinels will find us and you and I both know he's all you think about these days." Raven said this as she finished making us breakfast. 

"You know I can't and won't. I've put him through enough. He probably hates me."

"We're going to die soon anyways. You might as well try."

~*~

I arrive at the school shortly after dusk. It's been years since I've been here. The school is closed now and soon the sentinels will begin hunting the last of the mutants till we become extinct. 

I walk slowly inside not bothering to knock. I creep up the stairs hoping not to wake Hank if he's sleeping. I get to the door but can't seem to make myself turn the corner. I don't even know what to say or do. I miss him so much.

"Come in old friend. Or if you've changed your mind, the front door is still open."

Charles knows I'm here. There's no turning back. I enter and see him sitting by the window waiting to see what I'm going to say or do. 

I take two steps forward. Set the helmet down as I kneel in front of him and put my head in his lap. 

"I'm so sorry..." I'm begin crying but can't find it in myself to care. This has been a long time coming. "I'm so sorry Charles. I never meant to hurt you over and over again. You deserve so much and yet you never gave up on me. You are my world. I love you Charles. I regret so much but the one thing I could never regret is you. I love you. Please forgive me. I don't deserve it but please. It's slowly killing me. I want to spend our time we have left together. You are my one weakness Charles, you always have been."

Charles looks at me for a long time. Stares into my eyes. "Erik I long ago made peace with our wrong doings. We were foolish but we had our reasons. Darling, you have always been my world. I forgive you, Erik. I did years ago. I knew one day you would come home." He gives me a sad smile.

"Now darling, let's go to bed. Let me lay with my husband once again for who knows how many times we may get now." 

I smile sadly and carry him to bed. I tuck us both in and hold him in my arms. It's been so many years, I should never have left. But in the end, I have my husband back and we can enjoy the end of our world together.


End file.
